Pepper
Pepper, labeled The Wannabe, was a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity who was a member of Team Chickenleg, and is a supporting character on Inanimate Insanity II. Along with Salt, she hosts Inanimate Insanity Infinity in an alternate timeline. She is currently voiced by Alexa Chapman. Appearance Pepper is a pepper shaker filled with grey pepper. Personality Pepper's personality is almost identical to Salt. While Pepper is more caring in their relationship, Salt cares more for herself than Pepper, and actually replaces her when she is eliminated. Pepper appears to care about doing challenges, as she asks about them frequently unless they conflict with maintaining her relationship with Salt. Pepper overall has a nice ditzy girl personality, saying things like "like" between sentences. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Pepper. Voice Actors *Rochelle Garciano (US/UK/AU/CAN) (The Crappy CIiff – The Stacker) *Crasi4tunes (US/UK/AU/CAN) (A New Stage In The Game – Aquatic Conflict) *Sam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) (The Penultimate Poll – Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)) *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Breaking The Ice) *'Alexa Chapman' (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Everything's A-OJ – present) *Giulia (Italy) Trivia * '''Running Gag: '''She and Salt say "Like" multiple times every episode. ** This makes them similar to Match from BFDI. *If Lightbulb is not counted for Nickel's misspelled votes, Pepper would be the first female contestant eliminated. *Salt and Pepper are both spin-offs of Katie and Sadie from the Total Drama Series. **Pepper can be mostly related to Katie, as she was the first of the two to be eliminated. *Pepper was originally going to be killed in the season finale, but the idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. In the end, MePhone5, MePhone4, and Bow were killed. *Pepper calling Salt as "Salty-Salt" may be based on Match from BFDI calling Pencil "Pence-Pence." *Pepper is the lowest ranking contestant to not compete in Season 2. **She is also the lowest ranking female contestant in Season 1. *Pepper has had five different voice actors over the course of the series; the most of any contestant. *Of all the contestants in the show, Pepper has currently gone the longest without competing. *In Alternate Reality Show, she and Salt have kabourophobia when Paintbrush went into rejection portal alongside with Baxter. Gallery Pepperidle.png Pepper_5.png Salt_and_Pepper.png SaltandPepper2017Pose.png Pepper_4.png PepperCastIdle.png Pepperidlenew.png BCFF Pepper.png PepperPreDebut.PNG PEPPER.png BaseballSaltPepperNiagraFalls.png Ep2 Pepper Running.png SaltBCFF.png|In their tub Peppppe.png Screen_shot_2012-01-16_at_10.46.27_AM.png|Salt and Pepper's last moments together before she is eliminated. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.29.16.png II ScreenShot 1.PNG pepper.PNG salt and pepper.PNG Pepper opens the door.jpeg Saltpepper weird.PNG SaltPepperIcon.png Go ahead.jpeg Image191.png Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png II Wikia.png OJ and Bomb.jpg Ii 2 screenshot by xanyleaves-d7wc8z7.png Here ya go adam by xanyleaves-d7wdkib.png Screen Shot 2014-07-23 at 10.02.11 AM.png II5New.jpg Peppery Pepper.png Solt and Peppa-Am i fat.png Solt and Peppa-Enanimat Ensanatey.png 294258B4-83F3-4B5B-B6D1-E23A43A3722A.png|Salt and Pepper are still in the water A1DDBAB4-DF5B-4493-9E64-B809CD6DE6F6.png Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 9.50.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 9.22.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 9.22.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 9.25.25 PM.png S2e12 salt and pepper shriek.png S2e12 oh, hey....png Thumbnail 7 Update Final.png Episode18.jpg S2e9 salt and pepper.png Category:Characters voiced by Alexa Chapman Category:Host Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Characters voiced by a unique person Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Supporting Characters